


LAS SECUELAS DE LA REVOLUCIÓN

by StayAtCloud



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayAtCloud/pseuds/StayAtCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasa exactamente después de la revolución con Juri y sus sentimientos? ¿Son correspondidos? O por el contrario...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LAS SECUELAS DE LA REVOLUCIÓN

**Author's Note:**

> Qué decir... Es un fic un poco extraño, pero es sobre la vida que me hubiera gustado que escogiera mi personaje favorito de Utena, Juri, tras la revolución. Es raro, pero en Utena, qué no hay raro?
> 
> Enjoy it!

Esa ducha era realmente reparadora. Sentía como caía el agua ligeramente tibia por todos los poros de su piel, dibujando cada uno de los contornos de su esbelta figura.

Su rostro encarado al chorro de agua, con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la sensación, dejando la mente en blanco.

Salió del baño con una bata blanca larga, el pelo hacia a un lado, aun mojado y por lo tanto sin sus clásicos tirabuzones.

El lugar permanecía en sumo silencio, y reinaba la oscuridad de la noche. Solo se podía divisar una pequeña luz de una vela que pertenecía a su dormitorio. Se deslizó por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar en concreto, y una vez allí, se paró delante del tocador para mirarse fijamente al espejo. Su rostro era serio pero muy sereno, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Hasta que murmuró unas palabras.

-¿Quién eres tu?

El esperado duelo había llegado. El duelo entre Utena Tenjo y Akio Ohtori. El duelo en el que se decidiría cuál de los dos traería la revolución.

Unos lo denominaban así, otros como el poder de los milagros.

Los integrantes del consejo de estudiantes se encontraban reunidos en su ya habitual recinto, mientras intercambiaban opiniones. El presidente tomó la iniciativa.

-Bueno… Ahora ya sí que se decidirá todo.

Toga miraba hacia el castillo que colgaba del cielo, a su lado su fiel acompañante Saionji.

-Se nos ha escapado… - Saionji iba endureciendo sus facciones. – Se me ha escapado el control… Todo por esa…

-Saionji yo no estoy de acuerdo, creo que Utena se ha merecido estar donde está.

Al oír esa réplica por parte de Miki, se giró para afrontarle, el cual estaba sentado tomando un te, la mar de tranquilo con los ojos cerrados para saborear más intensamente. A un lado tenía a Nanami, que apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y sus mejillas envueltas por sus manos, en un gesto de despreocupación. Al otro lado se encontraba Juri, con las piernas flexionadas, los brazos cruzados, cabizbaja y pensativa.

-No sé porque la defiendes, si a ti también te ha arrebatado el poder para hacerte con tu amor.

-Por eso mismo, es mejor que yo… -Deja la taza encima de la mesa, con su mirada clavada en ella. - Además ella tiene una cualidad que poca gente posee…

-Nobleza. – Añadió Toga cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro. Saionji lo observó sin decir nada.

-Bah dejarlo ya… Lo que a mi me preocupa es lo que pasará después… - Nanami cambió su postura y apoyó toda su espalda en el respaldo. - ¿Por qué alguien es capaz de responderme?

-Lo que está claro es que será muy diferente dependiendo quien gane – Aclaró Juri.

Se hizo el silencio. Ninguno articuló palabra ni miraba a nadie en concreto, solo Nanami miró con un poco de miedo a Juri.

-¿Y cual será la mejor…? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? –Nanami dirigió su mirada al castillo. - ¿Y ellos…?

-Cada uno de nosotros ha luchado por su propio deseo, así que cada uno hubiera hecho una revolución diferente. Así que decir cuál hubiera sido o será la mejor es una absurda tontería.

"Pero… Una revolución es una revolución… Lo revoluciona todo… ¿Hubiera podido cambiar algo o todo? ¿Realmente podría haber conseguido el milagro? ¿Eso sería lo que realmente hubiera querido?

...

No sé porque pienso en esto ahora… Si ya no…"

Los pensamientos de Juri se interrumpieron por una luz que provenía del castillo. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar en cuestión a cuál con más cara de preocupación. A continuación observaron como la estructura empezaba a desmoronarse en pedacitos a la vez que estrellas fugaces surcaban los cielos.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando ahí arriba? –Toga se alteró.

-¡Utena! ¡Himemiya! –Miki se puso en pie, a la vez que Nanami y Juri.

Juri forzó su vista y pudo distinguir algo.

-Los destellos se están juntando en un punto…

Al cabo de unos instantes, los destellos se reorganizaron y se dirigieron como si se tratara de una lanza gigante hacia un punto en concreto, a la vez que algo caía desde el cielo.

En ese momento, una fuerte luz invadió la escena, que hizo que todos los integrantes del consejo de estudiantes se protegieran los ojos.

El silencio invadió la escena, y una vez todo calmado, fueron abriendo los ojos, para observar que toda la estructura del cielo había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron mirando al cielo, en silencio. Hasta que el presidente lo rompió.

-Nanami… Creo que ahora ya obtendrás las respuestas que buscas.

-¡El siguiente!

Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la capitana. Se puso en guardia y la atacó, ésta con suma habilidad lo esquivó a la vez que éste se desequilibraba y cayó al suelo.

-¡El siguiente!

Ésta escena era observada por Shiori, la cual se le dibujó una sonrisa, y abandonó el lugar.

-¡El siguiente!

Hacía calor, y después de tanto ejercicio, el agua de esa fuente era lo mejor. Juri se mojó la cara con sus dos manos, incorporó el torso y echando su cabello hacia atrás se lo mojó mínimamente con los restos de humedad que le quedaban.

-¿Soy yo… o no se nota que haya cambiado nada?

Juri se giró para ver la figura del chico alto con su largo cabello.

-Presidente…

-No me llames así, recuerda que el consejo estudiantil está disuelto…

-Pero aún así llevas el mismo uniforme…

-Bueno, supongo que me costará acostumbrarme… Supongo que me entiendes.

-Sí… - Juri se dispone a marchar y empieza a caminar.

-¿Tú has notado algo, Juri?

Juri se detiene.

-No… No sabemos si Utena consiguió la revolución… -Dijo sin mirar a Toga.

-¿Y no es posible que el hecho que no cambie nada, eso que tanto esperábamos, ya sea una revolución en sí?

Sin decir nada, Juri emprendió su camino hacia el entreno de esgrima.

-¡El siguiente!

-¡Sí!

El rostro de Jurifue invadido por el asombro, era Shiori. Pero al momento, recuperó la postura, y Shiori atacó. Juri con la agilidad que le caracteriza, la esquivó y ésta se desplazó unos metros,

-Es que no coges bien el arma…

Juri se le acercó y le ayudó a colocarse en posición. Se puso detrás de Shiori y rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Shiori, le cogió de las manos y se las colocó en la posición. Un rubor intenso invadió el rostro de la muchacha del pelo violáceo, al sentir el contacto de Juri tan de cerca.

-Así, ahora está mejor.

Impasible, se alejó de ella para recibir al siguiente.

-Ves practicando esta postura hasta que te salga de manera natural. – Juri se alejó, a la vez que Shiori la miraba con un brillo destellante en sus ojos.

La tarde había caído, el sol con una luz anaranjada iluminaba la salida de la academia Ohtori. Unas sombras de dos chicas se dibujaban en una pared lisa.

-¿Lo has oído, lo has oído?

-¿El qué, el qué?

-Sí, aquella chica está muy malherida, dicen que seguramente no saldrá.

-Vaya…

-Se ve que tenía múltiples heridas de arma blanca por todo el cuerpo…

-¿Y cómo se hizo eso?

-No se sabe, pero se rumorea que tubo algo que ver con el consejo de estudiantes y con el mismísimo director.

-Ya sabía yo que esto no podía acabar bien, esa chica llamaba demasiado la atención.

-¡Pero no sabes lo mejor!

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-¿Sabes esa amiga suya? ¡Pues se ve que se ha marchado de la academia!

-¡Oooohhh…!

-Tan amigas que eran y ahora abandona a su amiga…

-Para que veas…

En ese momento, Juri pasó por delante de la pared, con una vestimenta diferente al de siempre, su maleta más grande de lo habitual y un impasible caminar.

-Por cierto, ¿como se llamaba?

-¿Quién de las dos? ¿Eh, quien?

-No sé, no sé…

-Qui sap, qui sap, podria ser que…? – Al unísono. (NdA: Es en catalán, la traducción sería : Quien sabe, quien sabe, podria ser que..?. Es que yo vi la serie en catalán, y traducir esa frase se me hace muy extraño :p)

Juri llegó a su apartamento, después de haber buscado la llave y cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta, una voz detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hola Juri.

Se giró hacia su lado derecho para ver a una chica.

-Shiori… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Juri la miró de arriba abajo

-Bueno… ¿puedo pasar? – Con una tímida mirada, poniendo su mochila por delante de sus piernas, apretando el asa.

Juri se la quedó mirando, y asintió con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo seguida de la visita. La capitana se estaba quitando sus zapatos, y Shiori cerró la puerta tras de sí, a la vez que ponía el seguro a la puerta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un té ya estará bien.

Juri se dirigió a la cocina y Shiori a la sala de estar, era pequeña pero acogedora. Se sentó en el sofá, dónde delante se situaba una tele, y entremedio una mesita, en la que Juri depositó los té.

Shiori se quedó mirando la bandeja, mientras Juri se sentaba a su lado y cogía su té entre sus manos.

La chica del pelo lila miró a la capitana, que ésta estaba sorbiendo un poco del líquido contenido en el vaso.

Cuando acabó de beber, Juri volvió a posicionar el vaso en la mesa. Seguidamente, miró a Shiori.

-¿Qué quieres?

Shiori se quedó asombrada por la pregunta directa, la invadió tal rubor que no pudo contener esa mirada, y se fijó de nuevo en la bandeja. Posicionó sus manos en la falda.

-Yo… No lo sé…

Apretó sus manos hasta hacer un puño con cada una de ellas. Juri no apartaba su vista de ella, en busca de una respuesta.

-Es que… ¡Juri!

En un arrebato, Shiori abrazó con todas fuerzas a Juri, tanto que ésta perdió el equilibrio, quedando debajo de Shiori. Por culpa de ese movimiento, se había derramado un vaso, y el té caía suavemente por los bordes de la mesa, y se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

-¿Shiori…?

-Juri yo… Yo… - Tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Juri, estaba temblorosa.

Juri la cogió por los hombros, haciendo que el torso de Shiori se incorporara, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

Shiori no pudo aguantar esa cercanía y depositó un beso en los labios de Juri. La capitana no se esperaba el movimiento y abrió los ojos en muestra de asombro.

El té estaba esparcido totalmente por el suelo, sin quedar nada en la mesa, extendido por toda la alfombra.

Seguidamente, Juri la apartó suavemente, devolviendo a Shiori a la postura inicial, sentada en el sofá. Ésta se la quedó mirando, sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por su parte, Juri también se incorporó y sin mirarla, empezó a recoger el vaso del suelo y observar el líquido desparramado. Se dispuso a levantarse para buscar algo con lo que solventar ese estropicio.

Shiori la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

-¿Por qué…?

El silencio invadió la sala y quedaron quietas en la misma posición durante unos instantes. Hasta que Juri rompió el silencio.

-Eso debería decirlo yo… ¿Por qué Shiori?

-Pues… -Añadió cabizbaja – No lo sé… Solo sé que quiero estar contigo…

-¿Desde cuando…?

-No lo sé… No lo sé… Pero, ¿qué importa? – Levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con la espalda de Juri.

El líquido ya no se escampaba, simplemente se fue acomodando entre las fibras de la alfombra.

-¿Recuerdas, Shiori? Cuando estábamos los tres, años atrás…

Shiori la miraba perpleja, no sabía porque ahora recordaba eso. Juri prosiguió

-Entonces sí que éramos felices… ¿No te gustaría volver allí?

-¿Eh? Pero si Luka ya no…

-Pues a mí sí que me gustaría…

-Pero… ¡Si fui yo! ¡Yo te aparté de él, te lo quité Juri! Yo fui la que…

-Pensando así nunca avanzarás…

Shiori se estaba desesperando no sabía donde quería llegar.

-¡Juri! ¡No sé que dices si siempre has estado enamorada de mí! Ese colgante… ¡Todo! Y yo lo sabía y te trataba fatal… - Las facciones de Shiori eran muy duras.

-Ahora ya no importa… Ya ha dejado de importarme… Así que no te sientas mal…

El líquido fue absorbido por completo por la alfombra.

Shiori se quedó sin fuerzas al oír eso, se quedó rota, no tubo más remedio que dejar ir a Juri de su agarre, la cual al fin se levantó y abandonó la sala.

Esa ducha era realmente reparadora. Sentía como caía el agua ligeramente tibia por todos los poros de su piel, dibujando cada uno de los contornos de su esbelta figura.

Su rostro encarado al chorro de agua, con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la sensación, dejando la mente en blanco.

Salió del baño con una bata blanca larga, el pelo hacia a un lado, aun mojado y por lo tanto sin sus clásicos tirabuzones.

El lugar permanecía en sumo silencio, y reinaba la oscuridad de la noche. Solo se podía divisar una pequeña luz de una vela que pertenecía a su dormitorio. Se deslizó por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar en concreto, y una vez allí, se paró delante del tocador para mirarse fijamente al espejo. Su rostro era serio pero muy sereno, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Hasta que murmuró unas palabras.

-¿Quién eres tu?

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró a su través, las luces de la calle y alguna que otra persona pasando por debajo de su luz.

-¿Qué está pasando…? Porque todo esto se me hace pequeño… Quiero más… Quiero irme, dejarlo todo…

Se dispuso a vestirse, con su uniforme habitual. Cuando terminó, miró la luz de las velas.

-Como hiciste tú… Lo sabías ¿verdad? Lo que nos esperaba, y te adelantaste a los acontecimientos…

Agachó la mirada, y una sonrisa se le dibujó. Se volvió a desvestir y se puso una vestimenta elegante, fuera de lo habitual.

-Tendré que encontrarte para echarte bronca…

Cogió una bolsa de deporte que parecía que la tuviese preparada y se quedó quieta observando su espada de esgrima.

-Y porque no… Practicar un poco…

Cerró su puerta tras de sí.

"Espero que no hayas perdido tus facultades en éste tiempo, ex - capitán"

-Lo siento, pero renuncio a la academia Ohtori por motivos personales. Le agradecería que me pudiese borrar del expediente. Lamento avisarle de una manera tan repentina, mis más sinceras disculpas. Juri Arisugawa…. ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando con todo el mundo? ¡No ven que los necesito para hacer el nuevo código de la rosa! No entienden nada, suerte que estás tú conmigo Anthy.

-Te equivocas, eres tú el que no entiendes nada…

Anthy depositó sus gafas en la mesa del director, mientras él se la quedó mirando estupefacto.

-Pero si tú quieres seguir encerrado en éste ataúd puedes… Pero yo no.

Anthy se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, eterno hermanito…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, creando un gran estruendo y dejándolo todo en la más suma oscuridad.


End file.
